Tales of the light music club
by flooptheorange
Summary: Acute yet sexual tale of light music. Lemons and yuri
1. Confessions and Bacon

Hello everyone this is my first k-on fanfict and I hope everyone like it I don't know how long I'm planning to make this just know I will add more, probably after I'm done with finals. School is hard

Yui: don't I know it.

Ritsu: shut up, get to the story already!

Mio: be nice Ritsu, sorry you can start now.

* * *

Ritsu threw herself on the bed. "Miwo-chwan, i dont wanna do anymore homework!" she complained to the raven haired girl." why don't you do it for me, if you love me you'd do it for me." she rolled over and was face to face with Mio, her gray eyes staring into her's, her long eyes lashes brushing against her cheeks. She jumped back and hit her head against the wall." Mio what the he-"

"Ritsu, it because I love you that im making sure you do your homework. Didn't you want to get into the same college as the rest of us?"

"yeah but..." She said she loved me, ritsu heart skipped a beat. Her crush, the one that she had since elementary school had just said she loved. She knew she meant it as only friends but still she had loved Mio since third grade, actually started to have feelings for her since the start of middle school. She had the prettiest black hair that caressed her perfect figure, her gray eyes, arhg every time she would look at her with those eyes drove her wild, that feisty attitude that she had, that was replaced with the shy, meak, cute one made her fell like she had a Mio all to herself. It was simple; Akiyama Mio was a goddess and she was he humble follower.

"R-I-TSU, don't space off when I'm talking!" she started climbing on the bed, backing mio in the corner, Mio continued crawling so that she was on top of couldn't help but stare at this position she could clearly see down Mio shirt, her breast hanging free for the world to see, she could barely contain herself, she was she sure she was drooling, her chin wasn't the only place that was getting moist, she had really started to get turned on, she loved her shy Mio but she really loved the forceful Mio.

"RITSU!" Mio head butted her softly, "Pay attention, as we speak Mugi and Azusa are drilling Yui so that she will be ready to take the college entrance exam, compared Yui have the same intelligence but, you larger attention span so you should be able to do this as well or better than her, you can't let us down her, you can't let me down!" As she spoke Mio leaned closer and closer to her to a point where her nose was pushing against Ritsu's. "GOT IT?!"

"um...Mio, yeah I got it...but... Mio your really close you know that right?" she stumbled over her words, forcing them out. Mio finally looked at how she had her friend and blushed and froze.

"I'm...sorry..." she had started to move away but the door to Ritsu room opened and Yui followed by Mugi and Azusa.

"Ricchan, Miochan we came to play!" the bubbly girl shot through the door and saw them. Mio gave a yelp and leaned towards trying to hide herself and end up forcing her lips against Ritsu's. She saw Mugi's nose start bleeding, Azusa gasp, and Yui applaud, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the world went black.

Ritsu woke up in a small apartment wrapped in a futon lying on the ground, she looked around but everything was foreign, all but one thing in the background past the sounds of bacon cooking she could her Mio humming along to one of her favorite songs. She got out of bed and walked toward Mio's voice. She was standing by the stove frying bacon with headphones plugged into her ears, she turned and saw Ritsu standing at the door and giggled. " how did I know bacon would wake you up?"

"Mio what happened, where am I?"

"Really you got that exhausted from just _that. _Maybe we should practice more." she turned off the stove[Remember kids: never leave stoves unattended] and took Ritsu by he hand and lead her back to the futon, she knocked her onto it and started kissing her passionately. Ritsu panicked at first but then she just accepted it. Mio had started poking at her lips with her tongue, she happily opened her lips and took her in, letting Mio explore her mouth. Mio began to run her hands down her body,down her stomach and into the elastic of her pajama bottoms. Ritsu finally pulled away.

" Mio stop this is wrong."

" Why, where married now did you forget. " Mio held up a pretty ring on her left hand.

"This can't be right I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"That right Ritsu your dreaming, wake up." The apartment exploded into random fragments, Mio had suddenly grown wings and was guiding her somewhere. "Wake up, Ritsu."

Ritsu sprang up out of her bed, someone had layed her down, she looked around and saw her four friends sitting at her table eating cookies and drinking tea. Yui looked at her and flashed a thumbs up."Ricchan, nice show!" Mio blushed heavily.

"It was truly wonderful," Mugi commented, sniffling to catch the blood that was being to escape from her nose. " but I never expected you to faint Ritsu, you must have truly enjoyed it."

"heh, i was just surprised that I lost my first kiss to misspantyflash, that's all." Ritsu crossed her arms and waited for Mio to hit her on her head, but it never came instead she felt her hair be pushed back and her head band slid on. She opened her eyes to see Mio, tidying up her hair.

"i took it off you, i know you would be mad if you broke it,...and...if it makes you fell any better...that was my...iss too..."

" What was that last part.?"

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS TOO, HAPPY, RITSU YOU IDOIT!" Mio had turned as red as a tomato, she had to something about this.

"dont worry about it, we are both girls it doesn't really count, all's good."

"well actually..." the door opened and Ritsu's little brother, Satoshi, came in.

"hey Mionee can i talk to you-" he stopped and as he saw all the people." when did they all get here?"

"like ten minutes ago why, what do you need Satoshi-kun?"

" guess if acanthus do it now I never will." he swallowed his breath. "Mionee I love you, please go out with me." Ritsu felt her heart break alittle, she was being betrayed by her own brother, it hurt. She was different going to get back at him for this soon.

"I'm sorry, I can't go out with you." Satoshi fell to his knees. She wanted take back her early statement, all she wanted to do was comfort him, she could only imagine how much that hurt.

"why not. I'm I unattractive, and I too short, am I too young? What is it." she had to give it to the kid he was giving it his all in front of all of her friends.

"its not your fault, it's mine. Your adorable, and I like shorter people, it's just that..." she was beginning to turn red.

"what is it?" Satoshi was beginning to loose his cool, anyone could clearly see it.

"I'm not into guys..." Mio was blood red. "I'm gay, im sorry. " Ritsu gave a silent scream in her head, she had a chance still, she had a chance. She looked back and Satoshi and Mugi had both fainted.

* * *

I hoped you liked that. Please leave a review and follow if you liked it. Thank you for reading.*looks at Satoshi, Mio and Ritsu all sitting on the floor sulking. Ummm what's wrong?

Satoshi: I can't believe she turned me down.

Mio: I can't believe I finally said it... It was so embarrassing

What about you why are you so sad?

Ritsu: why was it only I dream, I had mio and bacon what else do you need?!


	2. Confessions and closets

Finals are over and I know have three weeks to devote to anime and my writing, maybe even love(not that is possible at the moment).I bet you guys notice the name changed, that's because I wanna write about all of the lovely k-on ship well three to be exact, mitsu, yuiazu and mugixui(i know this one seems kind of odd but I know how it's going to work *sly smile*) well I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Ritsu stood waiting for Mio at the tree at the back of the school, the cherry blossom tree was dropping petals at a steady pace. The raven headed girl ran to her golden eyed friend. "Ritsu I'm sorry I'm late. I had afterschool duty"

"Damn it Mio you call me out here and then you show up late what's up with you?"

"I'm sorry I know it was wrong-I was just so anxious-I forgot I was on duty-today." She was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed red, she looked so cute. Ritsu felt herself blush.

"What ever,lets go home." She started to walk but Mio grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I called you out here for a reason. Ritsu …I …. I… you…pl…e…go …t ….me." every sound she made he even more red.

"Eh, speak up Mio I can't hear you."

Mio turned as red as a tomato, she sucker in one big breath and what was sure all of her might she screamed."BAKA RITSU, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Mio threw her arms around her, hugging her with all of her might. She could fell her shaking. Ritsu wrapped her arms around her and drew her in closer.

"Of course I'll go out with you, I'd be lost without you. " she tipped toed up and kissed Mio on the cheek. I'll always need you."

"Ill always need you too, nee-chan." Ritsu threw herself off mio. What's wrong nee-chan?"

Ritsu fell out of bed, Satoshi was standing above her. "Geez nee-chan, what were you dreaming about, who wouldn't wake up at all."

"Nothing,get out I need to get changed." she threw her pillow at him forcing him out her room. Ritsu looked out the window, it was snowing steadily. " Like that would ever happen."

Ritsu sat down at the table, her dad and Satoshi where already there eating breakfast."morning. "

"Morning. So... Ritsu I understand that... Mio came out of the closet...right?" Satoshi stopped eating and slouched so he was lying on the table. "

" Yeah, why you asking?"

" Well...sorry if you take this the wrong way but... I don't think you should associate with her anymore." Ritsu stood up and left the table."Hey, Ritsu did you hear me?"

"I did, I'm going to pretend I didn't though. Mio has been my best friend since third grade, im not some homophob who will abandon her friends cause she a lesbian."

"Ritsu, it not that I don't want you to hate gays, i just prefer if you won't so close to some who could see you in a...wrong way. "

"So what would you do if I was gay, would you kick me out? Send me to some rehabilitation camp? What would you do? I'm not leaving Mio's side, she is my best friend and I will stay by her through anything. I'm going to school!" she stormed out of her house, slamming the door behind her. Mio who was walking up the street to meet up with her picked up speed and caught up with her.

"Ritsu what's wrong? You seem mad."

" Nothing's wrong, I just live with a HOMOPHOBIC ASSHOLE!" she made she screamed loud enough for her dad and for anyone listing to hear. "Let's go Mio." she took her by the hand and started walking to school.

"Satoshi told your parents?"

"I guess, my dad doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause apparently you can look at me in a wrong way."

Mio blushed. " I'm sorry. "

"You don't have to, my dear father is a different story. "

"Ricchan, Miochan! Wait up! "Yui came running after her, dragging Ui in her scarf. "Mio I have a question, I couldn't sleep last night cause I was thinking about it so much!"

"Onee-chan don't lie, you slept just fine." Ui mumbled out of her scarf.

"What is it Yui?" Mio asked.

"If you like girls why do you write about boys in our songs?"

"Well...its embarrassing to admit...not a lot of people are so I didn't want to stand out." she was blushing again.

Mugi who had literally appeared out of thin air chimed in. "But homexuality was celebrated in the earlier eras, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. We should be praising you."

"Please don't. " Her blush depended.

Azusa caught up with the group." What are we talking about?"

" We're about to celebrate Mio for coming out of the closet!" Yui spurted innocently.

" I SAID NO." Mio yelled, the group laughed at her.

Nadoka walked up Mio as the group entered the school. "You told them, right I don't have to keep it a secret any longer right?"

"Yeah, they know."

"Thank God, I hate keeping secrets. "

"Nadoka-chan you knew!?" Yui burst, the shock clear on her face.

"Yeah, Mio told me last year when we shared a class."

"Nadoka-chan why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause Mio told me not to." Nadoka turned away from he childhood friend and towards Mio. "Have you told them about Ri-" Mio jumped her covering her mouth with her hands.

"Nadoka that comes later. That was supposed to be a secret. "

"Sorry." The bell started to ring. " Come on let's go to class." they all started to run to their classes, Ritsu doing it with half effort. Someone was in Mio's life, someone that had to deal with her being gay. Rika...Rin... Who was Ri?

The bell rang signaling the end of class, she had been holding in the need to go to the restroom for the last few classes so she instantly ran off in to the bathroom. After she was done she casually started back to class listening into everyone's conversation. All of them where about Mio. "Hey, did you hear Akiyama-san came out of the closet. " "I hear that her and Kotobuki-san are dating!" "Really, I thought it was with Hirasawa-chan?" "For all we know the whole Light~Music Club is a little off." Ritsu returned to the classroom to find Mio lecturing the small group, Yui and Mugi were smiling like crazy,Sawako-chan was standing with her mouth open, looking fairly shocked. Ritsu moved close enough so she could hear.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Show up-" they all stopped open seeing Ritsu.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Mio-chan look behind you." Yui point at Ritsu. Ritsu seeing her golden opportunity dove in a started tickling Mio's sides.

"What are you talking about Akiyama-san? It's not nice to keep secrets." Mio broke free.

"Its nothing, I need to use the bathroom. " she ran out the room and only came back right as the bell rang. When the bell rang for lunch she ran straight out and only came back as the fifth period teacher was walking in. The bell for the end of day rang.

"Um Tainaka-kun and Sokabe-san you two are on afterschool duty today, everyone else your free to go." Yui and Mugi shot out of the class, Mio walked up to her.

"Ritsu are you going to the club room today?"

"Yeah, I go everyday , why wouldn't I?"

"No reason just wanted to make sure, I'll see you later then." Mio ran off with a silly smile on her face.

Ritsu started cleaning. " What's up with her first she ignores me all day then she's making sure I come to practice. Why doesn't she just Rin to join, she obviously better than me in some way."

"What are mumbling about Ritsu?"

"NOTHING!" she started cleaning up faster.

Ritsu ran up the stairs to the club room, she was ticked but she new that Mugi's tea always had a soothing effect on her so she wanted to get some before Azusa started bugging her about not practicing. She burst into the clubroom. "Mugi I need tea and cake." she looked around to she that no one was in the club room save Mio who was sleeping on the couch. Ritsu walked up to her and poked her on the cheek. "Mi-o where is everyone?"

Mio twisted in her sleep to face Ritsu. "Yui...needed...Gitah...string where rusty. They be back later."

"Mio wake up, your not speaking properly. "

"Ritsu...I want...Ritsu...Tea.."

"Get it yourself."

Mio opened her eyes slightly, her eyes her hazed over from looked incredibly cute. "Ri...Su... I want tea."

She couldn't say no to that face." Fine, fine ill get you your tea." she got up and started preparing Mio a cup of tea. She turned back to look at her, she was finally able to start sitting up but she was nodding off still. Ritsu brought her tea over and helped her drink some until she could hold the cup by herself. "Mio why are you so tired this isn't like you."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I was worried about something. "

"About what?"

"Actually I need to tell you something Ritsu. We need to tell you something. "

"What is it? You want more tea?"

"NO! I'm being serious here Ritsu can you stop acting silly for second. Ritsu, i... I...Love you!"

Ritsu frooze. "Your in love with me?" Mio just nodded, she was as bright red as a tomato. "Since when?"

"Seventh grade, in November, when you first started with playing drums. It seemed like you where glowing that day. I couldn't get you out of my mind that day, I couldn't even sleep that night. Every time I saw you play, I just got the best and the worst feeling in my tummy, it was amazing. After a while I finally talked to someone about and they told me I was in love. I tried to deny it at first but the more I did the more I knew that they where right. I loved you. I had fallen in love with my best friend. Sappy, huh?" Mio's had started watering as she spoke. Once she finished she frantically started to wipe them.

Ritsu fell to her knees."Why did you never tell me?"

Mio sprang to her feet."Because your not a lesbian like me, I'm the creepy one that likes girls and fell in love with you! I knew you wouldn't return my feelings on so I didn't even bother!"

Ritsu threw herself at Mio, pressing her lips to her's. She broke the kiss."MIO NO BAKA. How could I turn you down, I've loved since third grade, your my best friend, my beautiful best friend that my creepy ass fell in love with when you where eight. Mio I love." She brought her lips down and continued the kiss, fixing herself so she was laying on the couch with her. Mio broke the kiss.

"Did you really fall in love in third grade?"

"yeah. Creepy,huh?"

"I think it sweet." Mio kissed her gentle. "So what know, are we dating?"

"I'd be sad if we weren't." She pulled Mio in closer to her."Now where we were?"

"Making up for a lot of lost time." She kissed Mio again, opening her mouth slightly to let her tongue trace the opening of Mio's lips. To her surprise Mio happily opened them letting her tongue gently nudge against hers. Ritsu pushed passed Mio's tongue and started to explore her mouth, every tooth, bump, and crinkle was free to feel up joined with the sweet taste of the tea and the soft moans Mio was making she felt like she was going to explode. She wanted this to go on forever.

"Kyun!"

"Mugi-chan get a hold of yourself, your going to miss it."

"Yui-senpai, your being to loud. They're gonna hear us."

Ritsu broke the kiss. "Do you hear them?" Mio nodded. "What do we do?"

"Azunyan wanna try it too?"

"Yui-senpai, stop it!"

Mio motioned for Ritsu to go to the closet. The two as quickly and quietly as they could walked over to the closet and open the doors. Inside Mugi was passed out in a puddle of blood and Yui and Azusa where in a awkward embrace. Mio stomped her foot. "Really?! I told you guys before hand so you would leave us alone!"

"Yui-senpai made me come, she dragged me out of class."Azusa pointed at Yui who was still making Kissing faces.

"Wah, Azunyan you tattle tale. Besides Mugi was the one who said we should spy on you."

Mugi lay helpless on the floor. " They hehe were hee making hehe out." The blonde's nose started to bleed again.

"Mugi-senpai is right, why are you two making out in the club room!?" Azusa gasp, Yui had started attacking her again.

Ritsu and Mio jumped apart. " there is nothing wrong with us displaying our emotion in public." Mio said defiantly.

"Yeah, we're both grown to a point where kissing isn't quite big deal!" Ritsu said, backing her up.

Mugi rose up out of her puddle. "Then do it again show us how that there is nothing wrong with it."

Synchronized the two yelled. "LIKE HELL. "

Ritsu walked into her house, her dad was sitting at the table reading a news paper. " So how things go with Mio?"

" Really good Daddy. We are dating now. We made out in the club room." Her dad looked at her surprised

"what?"

"yeah we would have gone farther but the rest of the band interpreted. Well call me when diner is ready. Oh by the way dad I'm a lesbian too." Ritsu skiped off happily.

* * *

Let me start off by saying "Merry Christmachankwanza!"

So half way through writing this in realized I had skipped two episodes of K-on *gasp* I instantly went to go watch them. It was nice to be reminded of how cute everyone is. So I'm not sure if it be next or in two chapters I plan to start doing the duel character perspective, it's the way I usually right so it will be a nice change. *Looks at Satoshi in the corner *

Did you hear that last part?

*nod*nod*

Well at least she'll be in the family

*sorrow intensives*

Well I'll see you next time and have a happy holidays. And remember "I LOVE YOU ALL!"


	3. Explanations and Surprises

Ritsu turned over in bed letting her arm rest over the sleeping body of Mio. As soon as her arm was over her, Mio instantly snuggled in closer to her, she had always been a cuddler. "Good morning, Ritsu, " she mumbled out in her half asleep talk that Ritsu loved.

"Good morning, Mio. Did you sleep good? " she started tracing her flat stomach, outlining her belly button in a the way that she knew turned her on, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck as she did.

"I would sleep better if you stop messing with me." She turned so she was facing Ritsu, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Mio eventually broke the kiss. " Do we have to go to school today, can we just sleep in?"

"Well, well, has Mio found her bad side? Or should I say her wild side?" as she said this she ran her hands up Mio's legs till she found herself at the edge of her panties. Mio let out a small yelp as she touched the sensitive skin of her carefully started to ride them down ,slowly and carefully...

"RITSU GET DOWN HERE!" Her dad's voice broke her slumber.

"COMING!" Ritsu stumbled out of bed. "Always before the good part," she grumbled as she left her room.

Ritsu walked into the living room to find Mio and her mom sitting at the dining room table. She knew what was coming. Dad would begin to lecture them on how bad this was and that this kind of relationship was immoral and what not.

" What is this about, Tainaka-san?" asked Mio's mom, like Mio she was a tall, beautiful, but unfortunately just like Mio, she was soft spoken. In fact, in the nine years she had known her, she had never heard her raise her voice, even after she and Mio had knocked over Mio's Grandfather's pagoda*.

"First off, just in case you didn't know, Your daughter is a lesbian."

" Yes, I do know, I was the first one she told. Is that it Tainaka-san?"

" No. I just wanted you to know so you weren't completely thrown into this mess. Secondly, your daughter has influenced my own to follow in her odd way. These two are now dating. As a parent is can't let this slide!"

" I see nothing wrong with this. If they love and care for each other, isn't that all that matters?"

" Hell no! As there parents we should help get them on the right path again! I mean as -"

"As their parents we should be happy for them and help them through whatever troubles they end up having in life!" She slammed her hand down onto the table. " We should be happy they found someone to love, someone who is nice and kind to them and has always been by them!"

"But they are both girls!"

"So what!?" At that exact moment Satoshi walked through the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. We're out of melon soda." he exclaimed from the kitchen. Ritsu just stared at her brother in awe. Did he barely feel the tension in the air? He had hung out at Mio's place enough to know that her mother never screamed. What was wrong with him!?

" Satoshi, not now. We are busy, can't you see that?"

" All I see is you over dramatizing things."

"WHAT DID-"

"You don't really care that Mio and Onee-chan are dating, actually you're happy about it. You're just mad cause you have to acknowledge that Onee-chan is growing up. Don't you two remember that he basically forced you to go to Sakuragoka girls and when you asked why what did he say?"Satoshi pointed at Ritsu while he calmly drank some of his soda.

"Umm... That this way...He could...Keep me his little girl a bit longer."

" Exactly. He didn't want to see you dating anyone, he thought he could avoid that by sending you to a all girls high school, but obviously it didn't work out that way."

Ritsu turned to her dad. " Is that true?"

"No...yeah...yeah it is. "

"What the hell!? You were giving me so much crap about this and you where fine with it?!"

" I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you eventually! "

" Well if that's done with," Mio's mom let out a sigh and stood up. "we will be leaving now. Ready Mio?"

"Can I stay, I bet Ritsu didn't do her homework yet." Ritsu recoiled, Mio was as sharp as a hound.

"Fine by me." her dad got up and walked away.

"Come back as soon as your done, okay." Her mom walked out of her house leaving the two standing alone in the middle of the dinning room.

"Come on." Mio said, "if we finish fast we might have some time for us."

" In the words of Private Yui, 'Ill keep you up all night, kitty.' "

Mio paused in the hallway, Ritsu tensed up expecting to be hit, but Mio just turned around and threw her hands up to her face and went "Nyan~" and ran away. Ritsu chuckled to herself, she really loved Mio. She ran off after her.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Azusa played with her bangs in the mirror, did she look okay? She stared down at the corner of her mirror and stared at the only picture she had of the two of them. The group had decided to take a picture in a photo booth and to her surprise, was attacked by Yui in the booth. Yui had managed to keep the booth clear for the whole session leaving her with a roll of photos of her being hugged, mauled, and kissed by her Senpai. She dropped to the floor and rolled around in frustration, why Yui? Why did it have to be Yui? It wasn't like the older Hirasawa sister was unattractive, she thought, it's just that Yui was adorable. With her big innocent brown eyes that drove her crazy. Azusa felt herself lifting the material of her skirt, she knew what she was about to. She always did this only to end up feeling worse about herself at the end of it, but she could rarely stop herself.

"Azusa are you ready for school yet?" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah just give me a minute! "

"You sound flustered, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! " She stood up and straightened out her uniform.

"Hurry. Yui-san is waiting for you outside."

"WHAT?! SENPAI IS?!" she ran and looked out the window, outside playing in the snow was Yui. She looked so cute in her marshmallow jacket and her scarf. Azusa buried her face in her pillows and screamed. Why did it have to be Yui!?

Yui walked up the school road, her adorable junior in tow behind her. Azusa had been acting really weird lately and was constantly walking closer and farther away from her, like if she couldn't decide if she wanted to be walking with her. "Azunyan wanna hold hands?"

"Wh-why would I wanna do that?!"

"Cause I feel like holding hands. "

"I'm not holding hands with you Senpai!"

Yui puffed sadly. "Your no fun Azunyan." The school broke out in Aww's and Oww's, so naturally Yui jumped around to see Ritsu and Mio walking up the road, fingers intertwined. "Captain Ricchan, I wanna file a grievance!"

Ritsu recoiled." Big word. Mio help!"

"Its like a complaint." Mio said as a matter~of~factly.

"What is it Private." she saluted with her free hand.

"Azunyan doesn't want to hold hands with me!"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Mio said.

"Yeah, I don't have to if I don't want to." Azusa breathed out.

"But Mio-chan, you and Ritsu hold hands all the time. " she said sadly.

"That's cause me and Ritsu are dating. "

"But...but...Me and Azunyan..."

"Yui-senpai don't do it!" She heard the panic in Azusa voice but she couldn't help it anymore, it wasn't fair, she wanted to do stuff like that too.

"BUT ME AND AZUNYAN HAVE BEEN DATING FOR LONGER THAN YOU TWO!" Yui instantly covered her mouth, she just broke her promise. A loud thump was heard from behind Mio and Ritsu, they turned around to see Mugi in a puddle of blood.

* * *

Pagoda= the name for a small buddist shrine dedicated to the dead,usually keep in the house.

* * *

PLOT TWIST!

So what did you all think, did you love it. Well leave a review and follow me if you did like it.

Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Also I'm thinking of writing a k-on fanfic but changing it so that Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi are boys. What do you guys think, I think it could be fun? Well that the end of my talk bye bye,and remember I love you all!*looks at Satoshi crying in the corner. *

It was hard wasn't it?

*nods*

you did a good thing that's what matters

Do you *sob* that Mionee *sob* has feelings for me know?

Honestly?

*nods*

Not a chance, she loves Ritsu way to much.

*crying intensifies * the *sob* truth *sob hurts*sob *


	4. Confessions and Supply Closets

Hello mina chapter Four! So I'm gonna help clear up some mess I've made, this fanfic takes place in late February, of the third year of the original htt members. Meaning in two months, they will graduate leaving Azusa behind. In the anime they would have been going on their London trip about now but I'm completely throwing out that idea. There will be a replacement for it though, which I think fits very nicely in.*Giggle* The story will continue past graduation. That is all. I forgot to mention this but: I don't own K-on, if I did all of the things, you have and will read, would be part of the actual anime.(minus the lemon scene[they would be implied though])that is all

Oh if decided on what I'm gonna name the gender bends of Ritsu, Azusa, and Mio. Ritsu becomes Riku, Azusa becomes Asuta(still referred to a Azunyan by Yui) and Tsumugi becomes Tetsuhiro shorten to Hiro-chan. What do you think? ¿Yes? ¿No? Well tell me what you think.

* * *

"Mugi-chan!" the group screamed as the blonde fell in a puddle of her own blood. Mio ran to her and cradled her in her arms.

"Mugi-chan speak to us!"

"Yui... and...Azu...sa...are dating...hehe...what do you...think they do...when we aren't looking Mio...chan? Hehe"

"She's fine," Mio breathed out. She started to pet Mugi's head, "But Yui, that surprised me. I didn't know you where lesbian, Azusa being one was even more surprising. It seemed like she was the most tight laced one of us."

"You hear that Nakano!" Ritsu started and turned to face the raven-haired kohai, "You lost all your..Where did you go?" Azusa had gone missing.

Azusa sprinted into her class room and into her chair. She waited to catch her breath before she started to process what had just happened. Yui had just admitted to the whole band that they were dating, along with a small percentage of the student body. But it wouldn't stop them. No, the school loved this kind of gossip, one that hurt no one. By the end of the day the whole school would know. She could just see it: Ho-kago Tea Time News flash: The Two Guitarists, Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano, are now in a relationship. Just like what happened to Mio and Ritsu. The first day and Ritsu was already a target of jealousy of everyone in Mio's fanclub. If it wasn't for Nadoka, who knows what could have happened. She suspected fire, and lots of it. So now she had to put up with this for a year while the rest of them had to leave in a month.

"Stupid Yui..." she mumbled out. It was all Yui's fault, every one of her problems can be traced back to that demon...that adorable demon... Its Yui's fault that she would be the center of the school attention. It's Yui's fault that she has a stupid nickname that even the principal calls her by. It's Yui's fault that she started thinking those lewd thoughts. It's Yui's fault that she's part of a band now. It's Yui's fault that she got to be so close to Ui. It's Yui's fault that she fell in love with her.

Azusa yelled into her bag. As she lifted her head back up and she hit it against Muttan. She stood up and placed Muttan in the corner that was appointed to her. she chuckled to herself, since when had she started referring to her Fender Mustang as Muttan? Another thing to blame on that Chocolate-eyed demon. Azusa quietly sank back into her seat.

Azusa closed her eyes and started to nod off, she had been so worried about looking cute,or if she smelled nice, or whether or not she should ask to hold Yui's hand, that she had not been able to sleep right for the last few days. She was tired.

Azusa woke up to find the room oddly well lit, she had probably sleep through a class or two for it to get this bright. She felt someone poke her head gently, she looked up to find the younger Hirasawa sister standing above her.

"Umm...Azusa...san...how do I put this..."

"What is it Ui? Do you need help passing out the handouts?"

"No...Its just that..." Ui bowed hardly." I know that Onee-chan is a klutzy, ditzy, airhead but please bear with her. You make her happy. Ever since you joined the Light Music Club, I've never seen her smile so much, everyday she would come home and tell me a silly little Yui thing about you.'Ui guess what?! Azunyan can already play Fuwa Fuwa Time!' 'Ui guess what?! Azunyan made Tamagoyaki for her lunch today! And she even let me have some! It was so good!' You mean a lot to her and she loves you so much, I just found out today but it's still obvious that you mean the world to please...if your gonna break up with her...do it gently!" During this time the rest of the class had broken out in whispered gossip.

"Awww so Azunyan and Hirasawa-chan were dating"

"They make such a cute couple!"

"Yeah but things don't seem to be going well. Do you think everything will be okay?"

Azusa just couldn't take it any longer, she exploded."BAKA UI! I'D NEVER BREAK UP WITH YUI, I LOVE YUI SO MUCH I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!STOP TALKING NONSENSE, UI!" The class exploded in ohhs and awwws, they had all just heard what was bound to be the news of the century, Ho-kago Tea Time News flash: Azunyan admits to never being able to live without Yui. Plan for marriage? Stay tuned to find out. This was gonna start some heavy gossip. Instantly she ran and dove into the class supplies closet, sticking a short broom in the door so it wouldn't open up. She waited in there even after the bell rang. She took role and answered questions from the safety of the closet. As the lunch bell rang she stayed in her closet. She heard the door slam open and loud heavily foot steps come in.

"Hey, your Senpais stop to visit you, where are you Nakano?!" said Ritsu. She heard a loud smack and several awwws. Then she heard Mio start talking.

"Sorry about that, do you know where Azusa-chan is?"

"In the closet." Ui said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ui funny jokes, but seriously where is she?" Ritsu retorted.

"Ritsu-senpai, she actually in the closet, she got really embarrassed early and has been hiding in there since second block."

"Really?" she heard Ritsu walk over and try to open the door. "Yo Nakano, open up. Yui is really sad and she feels super bad. She's crying and everything. Saying something about losing your trust. "

Azusa squeaked. She had made Yui cry, she could just imagine the blubber girl breaking down in tears in Mugi's lag while Nadoka rubbed her back. That alone almost made her leave the safety of her closet. But she stayed inside and ignored them. She couldnt go outside now, she was mad at Yui...she did break the promise not to tell anyone...but she was crying...

"FINE THEN, NAKANO IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA PLAY IT THEN FINE!" She heard Ritsu rummage around, taking something, asking for a piece of paper, writing something, instructing someone to do something in two minutes, before she heard her walk out dragging Mio off behind her. After a short while someone shoved a note through the cracks of the closet. On it was written: I took Muttan and you're gonna have to make up with Yui before you get him back.

"DAMN YOU RITSU!" she yelled.

She walked up the steps to the Light Music Room. she carefully opened up the door just a crack to see inside. The inside was completely empty save for Ritsus' drums and Muttan sitting in the middle of the room. She open up the door and was attacked by Mugi, Mio, Ritsu, and Sawako. "ITS TIME FOR COUPLES THERAPY!" They all exclaimed at once.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Azusa screamed.

* * *

Well I don't like writing as a grumpy Azunyan. Hurry up and make up with Yui already!

Azunyan: you do realize you made this story yourself.

...shut up...

Well thank you for reading, if you like follow down below, if you didn't like tell me how I could improve. Any comments leave them in the little box they provide down below. Remember I love you all!

Thank you to my editor, I forgot to thank her for the last chapter she did for me too, so double thanks. Well more like 4x the thanks cause she isn't a fan of yuri but she still puts up with all my stuff. I love you so much Neko-chan! !


End file.
